galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Pinky
Pinky is an African contract killer & is friends with Clyde, Inky & Blinky. Bio Pre-151 B.C. Pinky was born sometime just before Julien XIII, she was the daughter of an African diplomat who had her on a trip overseas to Madagascar. Pinky developed a crush on Julien. Shortly after her father died, she was kidnapped by her mother, who had left her father upon disclosing her true identity as a terrorist. Pinky was trained to become a terrorist & met Clyde. Sometime afterwards, the terrorist group fell apart during a full-scale attack on Madagascar, which obviously failed. Pinky's mother died after being gunned down by the Madagascan Army, led by General Cornelius Winston. Another attack, which was an attempt made on George Madagascar's life, was successful, however, it killed everyone in the attempt. This left Clyde & Pinky alone in the group. Clyde recruited a drunken sea-boy named Inky & a washed up pirate kid named Blinky. Eventually, the quartet was hired by Clemson to assassinate the Madagascan lord & they called them the Julien Murder Strike Team. The group then sneaked into Madagascar & hid out in Julienville & Wolfenstein. Pinky was assigned to kill Marcus Finch, using her newest weapon. Pinky disguised herself as a nurse & broke into the Finch House, pretending to have medicine for a bedridden Finch. She was forced to kill Harold & Goldie Finch & knock the military doctor, George Shane, unconscious. Pinky finally attacked Finch & then she left behind her cap & a note pronouncing Finch's death. Before leaving, she applyed regular lipstick & stained her nursing cap & her note with 2 red kiss marks. 150 B.C. Abilitys Ice Kiss Pinky wears a special lipstick she made from snow & when she kisses someone on the lips, the lipstick would then go inside them & cause them to freeze solid & if they were kissed somewhere else, they would get frostbite there. Many victims that had been recovered from the Second War are noted to have a red kiss mark on their left, right or both cheeks. Snow Firing Pinky can also create bluish-white fires of subzero temperatures, causing one to freeze into a block of ice if hit or touched by the fires. Personal Life Sexual orientation Pinky's sexual orientation is questionable. It is possible that she is a lesbian or bisexual. It's more likely that she's bisexual. The reason of her sexuality being questioned is that she had to use the Ice Kiss on both genders. Plus the fact that she had left her signature kiss on some girls. One time, she marked Julia as a prisoner by using a lipstick that was waterproof & stained easily. This was so that people taken prisoner could not escape without being identifyed as a prisoner by their appearance. Relationships Friends (Clyde, Inky & Blinky) Clyde Pinky is possibly Clyde's girlfriend. She's often close to him whenever the four are together. Clyde doesn't seem to mind her intended relationship with Julien XIII. Inky Coming soon Blinky Pinky has a friendly rivalry with Blinky as the two argued about who operates the navy & what would happen if they entered the other's territory. During the time that Julia V was held prisoner, Pinky was secretly seen by Orenthal Winston & Bart Sampson of Blinky flirting with her & the two making out when Pinky was dating Clyde. Clemson Pinky was hired by Lord Clemson of Africa & sometimes has conversations with him with Blinky, Inky & Clyde. Julien XIII Pinky has a crush on Lord Julien XIII, even though she was hired to kill him. She met him on Mount Everest & Julien destroyed her snow machine. She planned to kiss him so he could freeze to death & she could keep his icy body as a nice statue to keep as a trophy to admire. Pinky attacked him in his family's chamber with the intentions to freeze him, Maurice & Bart Sampson. She was foiled & eventually sent to Africa in a barrel after failing to raid the chamber as she learned that they'd been ratted out to Julien by an inactive Madagascan Armed Forces officer.